


What Is Love? (Baby Don't Hurt Me...)

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Python discusses what he thinks love means with other members of the Deliverance
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What Is Love? (Baby Don't Hurt Me...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some quick, indulgent fluff about some down time the Deliverance gets while staying over at a village somewhere. And because all my forsython writing is inconsistent, I'll specify that both of them have not really addressed or discussed their feelings towards the other.

Upon catching words such as “love” and “woman” from the group, the gossip-hungry Python stopped in his tracks. He drifted over the group seated around the morning fire as they finished cooking breakfast. He lingered next to Mathilda.

“Oh, yes! You get really excited around them,” Faye beamed. She clasped her hands together, a dreamy look in her eyes. There was no doubt who was on her mind. “Your heart speeds up and you feel so full of energy!”

“Hmm…” Lukas sighed, scrunching his eyebrows.

“It doesn’t have to be that,” Mathilda said. “Sometimes people get really nervous around a person they like. I can’t even count the times my Clive acted odd when he first began courting me.” She smiled at the memory. “He would stutter over his words and became oh so clumsy...”

No one had stopped talking or told him to leave, so Python continued listening intently. Lukas nodded again, his face twisted in thought. 

“But sometimes,” Tobin jumped in, “it’s different than that. It’s all about attention. You’ll do anything for their attention. Whether it means doing anything and everything for them, spending every minute you can at their side, or sometimes, it even comes out as annoying the hell out of them.” He laughed. “I guess that goes with what you were saying, though, about getting flustered. You just get so confused and you show your feelings in a confusing way.”

Claire nodded. “Yes, something about being around them just changes you. You find yourself acting different and unpredictable. They just fill you up with something… new!”

It was getting more and more difficult for Python to hold in his disagreement as he watched Lukas becoming more and more agitated. 

“Hold it!” he finally said. “Love isn’t anything like that.” Python wasn’t fazed by the looks the group shot him. “Yeah, sure a few crushes are like that, but not all relationships start like that.” 

“Oh yeah?” Faye crossed her arms. “And what do you think it’s like, mister love-expert?”

“Well, for starters, you don’t need to feel changed or new.” Mathilda stepped aside, giving Python the full spotlight. “Sometimes you feel even more like yourself than you did before. Like, you’re the truest version of yourself, you know? You find yourself. Or, when you’re with them, it doesn’t feel like you’re with anyone else. The two of you are so in sync, you don’t need to put up any appearances. You can just be yourself. And all that about getting confused and clumsy works for some people, but I think that the person you love should give you clarity. Your heart isn’t racing, your mind isn’t flustered. You’re relaxed. You’re always comfortable around them. That’s why you want to spend time with them, they make you comfortable.”

He could almost see the relief wash over Lukas’s body. The archer continued, “I’m sure it’s different for everyone. But for me? Love isn’t big and changing. It helps you find yourself, and find peace.” He nodded, happy with that last part. “Yeah, the person you love gives you peace.” 

Python would have been perfectly content to continue sharing his opinions (it was one of his favorite things to do, after all) but there was a sparkle in Mathilda’s eye that caught him by surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her oddly knowing look. 

“Eh, that’s all I gotta say.” He clapped Lukas on the shoulder. “Good luck with whoever it is, big guy,” he said before walking away again. 

“Python?” He turned to meet a sincere nod from the knight. “Thank you.”

Python gave him a genuine smile. Then he spun back around, eager to quit the deep discussion and go relax somewhere. “Anytime!” he called over his shoulder.

\-----

Later that evening, Mathila knocked on the cottage’s bedroom door, cracked open a few inches. She found Python and Forsyth back to back on one of the beds. Python was fixing up some arrows, materials spread out in front of him. The other man looked as if he had been doing some research by the books and handwritten notes that blanketed his lap. Currently, however, his head was tipped back on Python’s shoulder and he was snoring softly, a book still open in his hand. 

The archer glanced over at Mathilda as she came in and gave a small nod of greeting. She got closer, whispering, “I suppose this is a bad time. I wished to speak with Forsyth...”

“Yeah,” he whispered back, “the poor guy was so exhausted after all that training, and getting up unnaturally early this morning.” The woman smiled, and Python squinted at her expression. It was the same one from earlier. “What?”

She was at the door. “Nothing. I’ll leave you to finish your work. If Forsyth wakes, could you tell him to come see me?”

“Sure, but what is it? That face?”

“I’m smiling, Python.”

“Why?”

She laughed quietly. “Well, if you must know, I’m just very happy to see Forsyth relaxing. It has been quite a while since he’s taken time to himself to wind down.”

“You’re telling me! The guy’s crazy.”

“Yes, but whenever he’s with you, he always seems to relax. He’s always so comfortable.” She paused, carefully choosing her next words. “You give him peace.” She walked out, leaving Python with a pouting lip and a racing heart.


End file.
